(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible, exterior, windshield protective cover for receipt on top of a vehicle's front windshield and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an all-year windshield protective cover that can be quickly secured to an exterior of the vehicle's front windshield for protection against sun, wind, snow and ice. The cover is dual purpose by helping keep the vehicle cooler in the summer and protecting the windshield from snow and ice in the winter, when the vehicle is parked outside.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there having been a number of different types of exterior windshield covers disclosed in U.S. Patents. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,156 to Lundberg a polyethylene sheet cover is disclosed for covering a windshield. The sheet cover includes wings with straps received inside a doorframe for holding the cover on an exterior of a front windshield. U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,066 to Osborn illustrates a fabric panel for covering a windshield and includes straps with suction cups received inside the vehicle for securing the panel to the outside of the windshield. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,811,982 to Carlyle, 3,874,437 to Black and 3,184,264 to Ealey et al. disclose three different types of windshield protectives and covers with different means for securing the covers to the exterior of the windshield. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,954,384 to Jones, 5,879,044 to Stufano, 4,799,728 to Akers et al., 4,768,823 to Martinez and 3,140,115 to Bliss all describe different types of detachable windshield protectives and covers for mounting on the exterior of a windshield.
While the above-mentioned patents describe and illustrate similar windshield covers, none of them specifically disclose the unique combination of structure, function and advantages of the subject vehicle exterior windshield protective cover as described herein.